


The Doctor Fishes

by shrinkingvioletwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tsuritama
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who Crossovers, Fishing, Friendship, Gen, crossovers, tsuritama crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinkingvioletwriter/pseuds/shrinkingvioletwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are headed to Japan to once again save the world: this time from a "big fish." Everything seems ordinary for the three time-travellers -- that is, until they meet a blonde-haired alien boy with a water gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Keep Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carryingstarlightinherwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryingstarlightinherwake/gifts).



> Spoiler warning: This fic contains spoilers for episodes 6 and 9 of Tsuritama. It is recommended that before reading this fic, you watch the entirety of Tsuritama (only 12 episodes!) and at least through series 5 of Doctor Who (2005).
> 
> The first chapter, "Always Keep Smiling," contains no spoilers to give a general idea of the fiction's progress, but all other chapters will contain spoilers.
> 
> Also posted on tumblr at http://boku-no-enoshimadon.tumblr.com
> 
> Eno-Shima-Don!

Amy and Rory sat in their kitchen, enjoying cups of hot English Breakfast Tea. Their home in the outskirts of London had all the makings of one well-suited to a young British couple eager to start a family. Compact, but still comfortable. The perfect place to raise children. When, of course, they finally had children.

However, their lives were anything but ordinary. Already, they’d been through countless adventures together. Amy had traveled with the Doctor just before her wedding, long before Rory joined in. They’d fought off the Silence, met River Song, and of course, tolerated all of the Doctor’s hallmark quirks.

This was their life. Endless days spent waiting to hear even the faintest hint of the TARDIS materializing in their street, waiting for the next time the Doctor would take them through time and space to save the day. However, it was the inbetween parts that were the most challenging and bizarre. It had been one month since they had last seen the Doctor, and the anticipation was maddening. Already, they had begun to question just how long this arrangement could last. Could the Doctor really be with them for the rest of their lives? Or should they simply move on, start a family, and leave all of those adventures as the story of their youthful days?

But, any questions of moving on had to wait. For, suddenly, the whirring noise of the TARDIS sounded from across the street. Amy was the first to hear it. She was in the middle of a sip, and dropped her tea cup so fast that it spilled on the table and floor.

“Rory!” she called, but he was already following.

Hardly caring about spilled tea, she raced to the front window and pulled back the curtain. Sure enough, directly across the street, was the same police box. It looked just as it did the last time, as if it were only yesterday. Of course, for the Doctor, it really could have been yesterday.

“Let’s go out to him, shall we?”

Amy started to open the front door, but Rory gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Look, before we do –“

“Yes, Rory, I know,” Amy said, lowering her voice and looking solemnly. She didn’t seem overly aggravated, though this had been a popular topic of conversation over the past month. “We need to talk to him… I’ll tell him. But clearly he wants us right now.”

Leaving Rory in the doorway, Amy sprinted through the door and across the street. On cue, and with Rory following slowly behind, the Doctor emerged – dressed, of course, in his red bowtie and tweed jacket. But, this unusual combination paled in comparison to what seemed to be his latest quirky fashion.

The Doctor was wearing a snorkel and swimfins.

He pranced about joyously, extending his arms in greeting to his old companions.

“Amy! Rory!” he called, as he embraced the both of them. “A week, and you haven’t changed a bit!”

“It’s been a month, Doctor,” Rory quipped in awkwardly.

“Oh…has it?” the Doctor said, pausing with a funny look on his face. “Time…always a difficult thing.” He glanced at his TARDIS, looking a bit worried. But suddenly, his worry transformed itself again into a stream of joy.

“But nevermind that! New adventures to be had, and you’re just the two I need!” He pulled them close, grabbing each of their shoulders and speaking into their ears like he was giving them a pep talk before a sports match.

“We’re going to catch a fish!” He said, as if this was the newest, most exciting idea ever. “A really, really big fish!”

Amy and Rory just looked at him, unimpressed.

“And, do all sorts of other clever things! Maybe sit on the pier, share some life stories, while we eat chips and think of merry days gone by!” The Doctor said, pitching the thought to them by waving his hands around in obscure ways.

Amy continued staring at the Doctor, her arms crossed. She knew him well enough to demand the full story right from the start.

“Oh, all right,” the Doctor, said, giving in with the exasperation that reminded one of a child whose antics had been discovered. The Doctor knew Amy well, too. “And maybe save the Earth from an alien along the way.”

“Good enough, Doctor. But what’s with the scuba look?” Amy inspected his new wardrobe.

“Thought you’d never ask! Got it from Jacques Couseau himself! Mind you, the real one. I kept it for the day I’d get to see a fish up-close again!”

“Doctor, you did say this fish is really large?”

“Yes, I did…”

“So you wouldn’t be catching it by scuba diving?”

“Well, no…”

“So, why do you have a snorkel?”

The Doctor paused for a moment. “I like snorkels. Snorkels are cool.”

Amy looked at Rory before looking at the Doctor. “We’ll go with you, Doctor,” Amy said, smiling confidently as she brushed past him into the TARDIS. “But, lose the fins. You’re not a fish.”

The Doctor smiled, as if he’d expected this. Turning back into the console room, he excitedly began the dematerialization procedure, putting in the coordinates of their destination.

“Good then! Next stop, Japan!”

The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS took off. It quickly materialized again, thousands of miles away in the small town of Enoshima. It hadn’t even bothered to go backwards or forwards in time.

Excitedly, the Doctor raced to the door, eager to get a glimpse of the village. He didn’t even notice his monitor camera, which would have shown the figure of a blonde boy racing just as quickly to the newly arrived blue box, carrying a fishing rod behind him.

 

——————————-

 

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS. He’d opened the door of the TARDIS to many things, including armies of Daleks, empty space, and countless dangers. But rarely had he ever opened the door, only to find someone standing on the other side, as if they’d been eagerly expecting him.

And yet now, the Doctor looked down to find the face of a young boy with blonde hair and purple eyes staring up at him. The boy’s mouth was open in excitement. He pointed up at the Time Lord, before pointing to himself.

“I Haru!,” the boy said. “I’m an alien!”

Haru gazed wildly around the TARDIS, managing to get a look on the inside.

Before the Doctor could get in a word, Haru cried out in excitement, 

“This box is so blue! And bigger on the inside! If only it were red!”

He caught sight of the Doctor’s red bowtie and stared at it, transfixed. He reached out a hand to prod it.

At this, however, the Doctor shooed the boy’s hand away and spoke up.

“Yes, it’s the TARDIS. And I’m the Doctor. You said you were an alien…”

Ignoring him, however, Haru brushed past him and ran into the console room, spreading his arms out in a wing-like fashion as he ran in circles, looking excitedly at everything. Alarmed, the Doctor simply stood there, taken aback.

“Bigger on the inside! Bigger on the inside!” Haru chanted happily, before settling his eyes on the console itself. Amy and Rory, who had been trying to gather what had been happening for the past few minutes, stared at him, giving the young alien a look that mixed concern with stunned surprise.

“Bowtie man, what does your box do?” Haru said, turning to the Doctor.

“It’s a time machine,” the Doctor said, clearly proud that someone was impressed by his super-cool taste in neckwear. “It can go anywhere in time and space!”

At this, Haru jumped in excitement.

“A time machine! Make it fly, bowtie man!”

He pointed a green water gun at the Doctor. Smiling, he squirted it into the Time Lord’s face, causing him to jump back in alarm. Moments afterward, however, with a calm look on his face, the Doctor walked over to the TARDIS controls, beginning the dematerialization sequence again.

Continued in chapter 2


	2. Even When It Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter 2 contains important spoilers from episodes 6 and 9 of Tsuritama. To remain unspoiled, watch the show before reading this fic!
> 
> Eno-Shima-Don!

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Rory said, clearly getting the idea that something was wrong. Together with Amy, they tried to block the Doctor from the controls.

Haru, however, aimed his water gun at them and squirted two times. “Dance!” he said, still smiling.

Within moments, they stood off to the corner and began to dance, surprisingly well-synchronized with one another, singing:

 _Sakuragai, sakuragai_  
_Haino, haino, haino_  
_Yoishi yoishona_  
_Haino, haino, haino_  
_Yoishi, yoishona_

The TARDIS again dematerialized. A few minutes later, the thud of it landing caused the Doctor to regain awareness of the world around him. He looked around, confused. The TARDIS had obviously taken off again, an odd “alien” boy was standing over them all excitedly… and just what the devil were Amy and Rory doing?

Moving away from the console, he stormed over to Haru, who was watching Amy and Rory dance, even joining in for some parts.

“What have you done to them? To Amy and Rory?” the Doctor demanded, giving a dark look to Haru. Rory would never have followed choreography that well. “Tell me, now!”

However, Haru didn’t answer. Smiling, he turned and ran out of the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly followed. It was afternoon, and the Pacific Ocean dominated the scene in front of them. Haru stood, silently observing the ocean. In the distance, the Doctor noticed two figures standing near the shore. They looked as if they were about to jump into the ocean. But suddenly, they soared into the sky, golden-orange triangles hovering above their heads.

It was then that the Doctor realized that he was staring at Haru – obviously from the past – and a pink-haired girl. But why had Haru chosen this specific time? And, more importantly, what had he wanted from this time so much that he commandeered the Doctor’s mind and his TARDIS?

“Haru, what is happening?” The Doctor’s angered tone still flamed in his voice, though it seemed to have been partially stoked in the face of a new challenge to solve.

“That was me, going into the sky. This is my past, but I’m going to do better now… I’ll… I’ll save her.”

The Doctor noticed that Haru was still smiling, even if his voice was breaking.

“Who is she?” the Doctor asked.

“My sister. We went together into the sea, to chase the big fish away. He’s from our world, but he’s trapped here on Earth. We wanted to lead him away from here, so he’d never hurt anyone. But… he was too strong for us. My sister, she was…”

Haru suddenly stopped talking. He turned and smiled at the Doctor as tears streamed down his face. “The big fish took her. I-I couldn’t protect her. She’s under his control now.”

The Doctor looked sympathetically at Haru. Although he had used mind control on his companions and him, he could understand what the alien boy must be feeling.

“You know, Haru, you don’t need to do this alone. I can help you. I have the TARDIS. I also have Amy and Rory. I tell you, they’re quite a team.”

But Haru shook his head, wiping away his tears, though they continued to stream steadily down his face. “It’s not safe. I can’t put anyone else in danger. I chased all of the townspeople away, made them think I was an alien invader… I even drove away my closest friend.”

At this Haru paused again, looking in the distance remorsefully.

“Yuki…” he said, the name only causing him to cry more deeply than before. Haru sank to his knees, looking out into the ocean.

The Doctor slowly sat beside him and held his shoulders gently.

“You know, we’re not all that dissimilar, Haru.” The Doctor said, gazing into the ocean as the Haru of the past and his sister raced downwards to the sea. “I’ve known so many friends, and driven many more away. Some of my friends were trapped in far away worlds. Others have no memory of me. And others chose not to travel with me.”

He smiled, gazing at Haru sadly. “But, you know what? It’s still not worth it to drive away those who can help you. Sometimes friendship means sharing risk and danger with others.”

Haru looked up into the Doctor’s eyes. On the horizon, his past self was dodging the fish along with his sister, fighting to hold on…

“But what about Amy and Rory? Will they stay with you?”

The Doctor looked taken aback. Quickly recovering himself, he smiled reassuringly. “Of course they will! Don’t you worry about them. Speaking of them, just what did you do?” He finished, changing the subject. Though he spoke urgently, his voice had lost the anger it had carried before.

“It’s just a simple form of telepathy,” Haru explained. “My people communicate through water. With humans it can function as mind control – I’m strong enough to do it for a few minutes. But the big fish in the ocean right now can keep people under his control for much longer.”

The Doctor felt relieved. Amy and Rory would wake up from the whole thing in a few minutes anyway. It wasn’t permanent or damaging. The most unfortunate thing was that he hadn’t managed to get any pictures.

“Well, then. It sounds like we have our next quest. Will you come with me, Haru?”

The Doctor extended his hand to the blonde-haired alien boy, smiling warmly.

Haru returned the smile, standing up and wiping the remaining tears from his face.

“Let’s catch a fish, bowtie man!”

In the distance, Haru’s sister fell deep into the ocean, leaving Haru’s past self in deep despair. He’d drive everyone away, even his friends, in order to protect them all from what was to come, yet he’d never feel any better.

But now, Haru knew what he needed to do.

 

Continued in chapter 3


	3. Never Leave A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for episodes 6/9 of Tsuritama! Don't read unless you've seen, preferably, the entire series!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Really, don't even read the first line!
> 
> Eno-Shima-Don!

_Yuki, I hate you. I really, really hate you._

Those words were all Yuki could think about. Actually, not just those words, no…It was who had said them.

Haru. His best friend.

He’d been quite a bit to handle at first, trying to get him to fish and all, but he’d really had a great time with him. Haru was the best friend he’d ever had. And despite all of his quirks, it had hurt him to hear that he didn’t want to be friends anymore. He couldn’t help but question why.

And that’s why he was running. Faster than he had ever run before. Because even though Haru didn’t want him around…didn’t want anyone around…he knew the truth.

His friend needed him. Now more than ever. And he wasn’t going to let him wilt.

 _I’ll stay with you, Haru,_ Yuki found himself thinking as the wind raced through his vibrant red hair. _I’ll stay with you, no matter what!_

After what seemed like miles of running, Yuki finally found himself where he wanted to be. The bridge to Enoshima! A large walkway lay in front of him. It was one of the best places to go fishing, so Yuki knew it well.

But seeing it now, it hardly looked recognizable at all.

Yellow armored trucks lined the entire bridge, forming a blockade. Officers and odd figures in rubber yellow suits were redirecting traffic from the bridge.

_I’ll have to find a way around them._

But Yuki could find no way. The blockade was solid, and the bridge was the only way back onto the island.

_I can’t end here! I have to get back to Haru…_

But then Yuki realized what he had to do.

 

It was the only way…

 

\-------

 

Haru, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were in the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly set about to beginning the dematerialization sequence.

Amy and Rory, meanwhile, were having a hard time taking to their new alien guest.

“So, Doctor,” Rory said, “This boy is…an alien?”

“Yes, Rory,” the Doctor said. “And he’s standing right there, you know, you can talk with him,” he added, encouragingly.

“Yeah, alien boy, so tell me,” Amy said, facing Haru, who smiled back at her. “Why did you make us start dancing and singing?”

“It’s just a happy song!” Haru said, jumping with joy. “It’s the Enoshima Dance!”

“How?” Amy demanded, clearly not sharing Haru’s excitement.

Haru held up his light green water gun excitedly. “It’s my water gun. The people from my planet can communicate with water. But I guess it’s a little stronger with humans…" 

“Don’t do that again,” Amy said simply, but seriously. “Now, Doctor, where are we going?”

“Enoshima,” the Doctor said vaguely. “Haru, you wanted to find Yuki, right?”

“Yes!” Haru said, running excitedly around the TARDIS.

“Good,” the Doctor said, a little astounded that someone could have bursts of excitement more vibrant than his. “Where will he be?”

“I don’t know exactly…” Haru said, trying to think. He was making some sort of a “muh muh muh” sound as he thought.

“I have an idea,” the Doctor said. “If you have a strong memory of Yuki, Haru, then follow me!”

The Doctor took Haru below the console deck and pulled out a cord on the console out.

“This is the TARDIS telepathic circuit,” the Doctor explained. “It can take you right to Yuki, if you can just think of him.”

“Yuki!” Haru said excitedly, not even caring that the cord hurt as it pricked his finger. He closed his eyes, clearly thinking. Within just a few seconds, the TARDIS was dematerializing.

“Well…” the Doctor said, impressed. “Usually it takes a moment…must be your telepathic abilities, of course…nothing else…” the Doctor finished, oddly.

“Anyway,” the Doctor said with renewed albeit inferior enthusiasm. “Enoshima! Japan! Geronimo!”

 

\------

 

Yuki was running again. Running even faster. And he was in Enoshima, which was good.

It wasn’t so good, however, that three Duck agents were chasing him.

He had done the only thing he could do in that situation – he ran directly at the blockade, past the stunned Duck agents, and just kept running. He was exhausted, but he didn’t care…he had to get to Haru…

_Haru…Haru…where are you…_

He knew only one place, of course. His house, in Enoshima…that was the one place he had to be. He just had a feeling…but he realized that if he was wrong, he’d probably fail. He’d be arrested, or whatever else…and who knows what Duck would eventually do with Haru.

Yuki cringed. He didn’t want to think about that.

_Please be there, Haru…please be there…_

At last, he saw the house that he shared with his Grandmother. He tried to speed up, focusing everything he had on one final sprint to evade the Duck agents.

But he was focusing so much on running that he didn’t stop to look at the two Duck agents who were closing from his side. He hadn’t seen them standing near the road, performing a patrol of Enoshima for any victims of the strange alien contaminating Enoshima’s water.

Yuki cried out in alarm as they blocked his path. He stopped suddenly to avoid hitting them, falling onto the concrete.

“You! Don’t move!”

 _I’m sorry, Haru…_ Yuki thought in frustration and desperation. It seems he had failed his only friend after all…

The Duck agents slowly descended upon Yuki.

But just as Yuki was about to give up hope, the wind began to blow. The Duck agents stopped in their tracks, and Yuki looked up. 

There was an odd sound…it sounded like a screeching, a wailing…definitely some type of machine.

Slowly, a blue box appeared directly in front of them all. A light on the top was pulsing on and off in rhythym with the sound – the words “POLICE BOX” became clear over the top.

“Aliens!” the Duck agents shouted to themselves, taking positions all around the box. One was carrying what was obviously some sort of alien monitor, with two spheres circling each other. Both circles were about the same size…

“Prepare to dry!”

Each of them produced what looked like a large hair dryer out of their suits. They pointed them all at what looked like the doors to the box.

The box finally stood, solid before them, a light shining. All of them were left to wait as the doors finally opened with a creak, and figures began walking out…

“Dry!” the Duck agents shouted in unison, and three jets of hot steam shot out from the dryers and covered the open doorway, and the four figures that now stood outside the doors.

“You know,” a confident voice began as the steam faded away. Yuki finally saw a deeply-chined man wearing a deep red bowtie appear in front of the TARDIS.

“I personally prefer the elevators on New Earth,” the man said, smiling charismatically. “But it does the job…”

“Doctor!” A red-haired woman shouted, and Yuki noticed she was holding someone…wait…she was holding Haru! He was faintly lying in her arms, as if he was weak…

“HARU!” Yuki shouted, racing forward. No one tried to stop him.

The man, obviously the Doctor, raced forward to help.

“Haru? What’s wrong, tell me…” the Doctor began, calmly but with a look of concern. 

“Y-yuki…” Haru said, smiling weakly in the red-haired woman’s arms. “…y…you’re here…I’m s-so happy….”

“Of course I am, Haru…” Yuki said, smiling. He looked at the ground for a moment. “About what happened before…”

“I hate to interrupt this moment,” the Doctor said, cautiously. “But, Haru, you need to tell me, what is happening?”

The Doctor looked at Yuki’s concerned face and smiled reassuringly.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor explained quickly, shaking Yuki’s hand without being asked. “I know you must be Yuki.”

“Uhh…yes…” Yuki began, confused.

“Good! Anyway, know my bowtie and face are confusing and all, but what is wrong with Haru?” the Doctor continued, urgently.

Yuki looked down at Haru. Yuki was slowly beginning to panic…

“I…I don’t know…” Yuki tried to remember anything that might help…what was wrong with Haru? What did he need?

“…d…dry…” Haru said, even more weakly than before. His eyelids flickered. “S…so….d…dry…”

“HARU!” Yuki shouted again. “Please stay with me! You can’t leave me, not yet!” Yuki said. Tears were forming on his eyes. Yuki didn’t even care when a streaming tear fell down his face and struck Haru’s face. It faded quickly into Haru’s skin…

“Doctor…” Rory said, trying to join the conversation.

“I know we leapt into this really quickly, but I don’t have time, Rory,” the Doctor said.

“No…Doctor…I…” Rory continued.

“Rory, not now!”

“Doctor, I think you should….” 

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Amy’s fierce face caused him to stop.

“Doctor, you shut up and listen to my husband!”

Rory looked at his wife, happy she had come to his defense.

“Rory, say it!” Amy said, urgently.

“Oh…right…” Rory began. “Doctor, the alien…er…Haru said he’s dry…so maybe he needs water…”

“That’s right!” Yuki said, a memory striking him suddenly. “Haru bathes in the ocean a lot…he needs water!”

The Doctor didn’t need to be told any more. He took the limp alien boy from Amy’s arms and lifted him up.

“Quickly! The TARDIS swimming pool…”

“Sorry, old girl,” he said apologetically to the blue box as he reached for the key. “We’re getting all sorts of uses for you…”

 “Not so fast,” a deep voice came from behind the group. “You didn’t forget we were here, did you?”

A smiling man with blonde hair, earrings, and a purple rubber suit approached, smiling.

“We, the alien defense organization known as –- _Duck!_ \-- must take JF1 into custody immediately. Please hand him over to us.”

 

 

Continued in chapter 4


End file.
